Bloons Tower Defense 6
Bloons TD 6 is a game that was announced on March 28, 2017 on PRLog for the iTunes App Store, Google Play Store, and Amazon App Store and released on June 13, 2018. PRLog - Ninja Kiwi Announces Bloons TD 6 in Development What's Up At Ninja Kiwi? - 27 October, 2017 The game, like its predecessors, revolves around popping Bloons using monkey towers. Unlike the previous games, however, Bloons Tower Defense 6 utilizes 3D objects that can block the monkey's line of sight, which makes tower placement significantly more important. Certain vision-blocking objects can be removed for a fee, which will free up space for tower placement and sometimes can reveal hidden water. Several towers have been renamed, namely Boomerang Monkey (from Boomerang Thrower), Wizard Monkey (from Monkey Apprentice), Bomb Shooter (from Bomb Tower), and Ice Monkey (from Ice Tower). In the code the Dartling Gun is called Dartling Gunner, although it is not present in the game as of yet. On December 17th, 2018, BTD6 Steam for Windows was released worldwide, initially released with Version 7.0. As of now, the Macintosh version of BTD6 Steam is yet to be announced. On January 24th, 2019, BTD6 Steam for Windows got 10 Trading Cards in the Steam Community Market. Gameplay Main gameplay Gameplay in Bloons TD 6 is similar to previous games, with monkeys popping Bloons. Bloons TD 6 introduces many new game mechanics such as Purple Bloons, an all-new MOAB-Class Bloon, new hero towers, 5th tier upgrades, and a third upgrade path for each monkey. D.D.T.s, which first appeared in Bloons Monkey City, also return. The new Bloons have different properties, such as Purple Bloons being immune to fire, plasma, and energy weapons, and Fortified Bloons, which are stronger variations of their regular counterpart (the Fortified property will double the health of all bloons it is applied to except for leads, which quadruples its health). Each game progresses using rounds. These rounds gradually introduce more Bloon types, and get harder the later the player progresses. Before starting a game, players are prompted to choose a mode - Easy, Medium, or Hard - and select a sub-mode. The variety of modes in Bloons TD 6 allows players to play the same map in many different ways, making the game more diverse than previous installments in the Bloons TD series. Upon completing a game, players will get a certain amount of Monkey Money based on the difficulty of the map chosen, and the mode chosen. After a map's first completion on a difficulty, the amount of Monkey Money rewarded upon completion is significantly reduced. MOAB-Class bloons such as the M.O.A.B., B.F.B., Z.O.M.G., and D.D.T. return in BTD6, along with the new B.A.D. bloon. These bloons only appear in rounds 40+, however, they all have a lot of health. M.O.A.B.s require 200 hits to pop, B.F.B.s require 700 hits to pop, Z.O.M.G.s require 4,000 hits to pop, D.D.T.s require 400 hits to pop and B.A.D.s require 20,000 hits to pop, all gaining more health every round after round 80. Tutorial Upon playing the game for the first time, the Army Monkey gives a tutorial on how to play the game. At the track Town Center, he declares the aim of the game: "Stop the Bloons from getting through!" The player is then instructed to place a 0-0-0 Dart Monkey inside the designated circle. After placing a second 0-0-0 Dart Monkey in another part of the track, the first round can be played. The Army Monkey then points out the Play button, which is used to begin the next round. After beating the second round, he points out that popping Bloons earns the monkeys experience: "Popping Bloons earns your Monkeys experience!" He then instructs the player to tap on the Dart Monkey icon to unlock an upgrade. He tells the player that "each Monkey type has 5 upgrades in 3 paths," after which the player is free to choose one of the Dart Monkey's Tier 1 upgrades to unlock. After unlocking an upgrade, the Army Monkey tells the player that he needs to apply the upgrade to the Dart Monkeys in play in order for them to be able to use it. After completing Round 3, Quincy, one of the eight current heroes, arrives. The Army Monkey tells the player that Quincy is a Monkey Hero that upgrades himself throughout the course of the game. After Round 4 is completed, the player levels up to Level 2, allowing the player to unlock a Primary Monkey. The choices for them are Boomerang Thrower, Tack Shooter, Bomb Shooter, Ice Monkey, and Glue Gunner. The same process occurs after Round 9 is completed, which is when the player levels up to Level 3, allowing the player to unlock another Primary Monkey. After Round 10, the player wins the tutorial game and earns 100. Monkeys Bloons Tower Defense 6 currently features a roster of 20 monkeys (2 new monkeys and 18 returning from previous BTD games) and 8 heroes to help pop bloons. These monkeys are split into four classes: Primary, Military, Magic, and Support. The monkeys range from simple Dart Monkeys to the all-powerful Super Monkey, each one with its own unique attacks, abilities and strengths. Monkey XP still exists, but this time around it functions a bit differently. Players can save up Monkey XP to unlock upgrades in any order they wish, but the amount of monkey XP required increases the farther down the upgrade path they travel. XP can also be saved, allowing players to go down the path the player wishes rather than unlocking them in order. Each monkey has its own set of XP so they cannot use Dart Monkey XP to buy upgrades for the Bomb Shooter, for example. Each monkey offers 15 total upgrades which are split into 3 paths of 5 upgrades where a player can get two paths: 1 path to tier 5 and another path to tier 2. If someone upgrades one path then another, the third path will be closed. Also, there can only be one of every fifth tier upgrade on screen at all times (except for the Crossbow Master upgrade, with the monkey knowledge activated known as Master Double Cross, '''one can have 2 Crossbow Master in a game instead of 1). Primary Military Magic Support Heroes BTD6 currently has 8 heroes (5 of whom have alternate skins available for 2500 each) which gain a fixed amount of experience each round and automatically level up to become stronger and stronger: #Quincy (Archer) - "Proud, strong and intelligent, Quincy uses his bow to perform feats of amazing skill." (Quincy's arrows bounce to up to 3 different targets.) #*Cyber Quincy - "When Quincy was injured by a nefarious DDT, many feared the worst. But Dr. Monkey knew that they had the technology, and that they could rebuild him. He is Quincy, evolved from Quincy. #Gwendolin (Pyromaniac) - "Gwendolin believes there hasn't yet been a Bloon problem that can't be solved with fire. Lots of fire." (Blasts Bloons with fire from her pyro gun.) #*Scientist Gwendolin - "If my calculations are correct, when this baby hits 1211 degrees centigrade, we're gonna see some serious burnt rubber!" #Striker Jones (Artillery Commander) - "Striker Jones is a strong Commander who uses his knowledge of long range combat to greatly boost the power of explosives." (Striker Jones shoots a powerful bazooka to explode the Bloons.) #*Biker Bones - "The Sun God hath no fury like Biker Bones unchained!" #Obyn Greenfoot (Forest Guardian) - "Commanding powers of nature, Obyn can shoot through solid obstacles with his spirit wolf attack." (Sends wolf spirits to attack the Bloons.) #*Ocean Guardian - "We came from the Oceans, and we shall return to the Oceans." #Captain Churchill (Tank) - "In his armored battle tank, the Captain is a no-nonsense powerhouse on the battlefield." (Piercing bombs shot from the tank can explode up to 3 times.) #*Sentai Churchill - "May the power of super mega turbo lightspeed manga quantum galactic laserbombs protect you!" #Benjamin (Code Monkey) - "Using his elite hacking skills, Benjamin can generate extra money for the cause." (Hacks in $100 every round.) #Ezili (Voodoo Monkey) - "Ezili curses Bloons with dark voodoo power. Beware." (Curses Bloons with dark voodoo power.) #Pat Fusty (Giant Monkey) - "Pat is a huge monkey of enormous strength. His unique size and power is a great asset in the war on Bloons." (Slams Bloons into the ground.) Maps There are currently 33 maps in Bloons Tower Defense 6. There are 11 beginner maps, 11 intermediate maps, 7 advanced maps, and 4 expert maps. The payout for completing a map depends on both the map's predetermined difficulty and the chosen game difficulty. After the first completion, the payout have a much smaller amount. (E.g. An Expert Map played on Hard difficulty will give more money than a Intermediate Map played on Easy) '''Beginner: *Monkey Meadow: A grassy map. Similar to Monkey Lane from BTD5. This map contains no items blocking sight and no water, making it the simplest map in the game. In the 5.0 update, monkeys can be placed on the pumpkins at the top left and top right of the map despite the pumpkins being solid objects. *Tree Stump: A map around a tree stump. Bloons circle around the stump, then make a bigger circle before exiting. The tree stump will block the sight of towers, but towers on the stump have no restrictions. Similar to Park Path from BTD5. The axe in the log can be tapped to make it wiggle and the mushrooms can be tapped to make it glow and wiggle. *Town Center: A grassy map with a Bloons Monkey City vibe. Water lines the top left of the map, but is often too small and too far from the track to be useful unless using the Advanced Intel upgrade for the Monkey Sub is procured. An additional option is to use Merchantmen as they generate money regardless of sight. There are crates near the building on the right that can be used for water towers before update 2.0.0. The buildings and the windmill are sight obstacles. This is the map featured in the tutorial of the game. *Alpine Run: A snowy map based off of a ski lift. *Frozen Over: An icy themed map kind of resembling Ice Flow from BTD5 . The map features many triangles with lots of room for water towers. *In the Loop: An autumn-themed map. Bloons follow a square that has loops on 3 of its corners. There is water in the upper right loop. The trees and tools on this map can block a monkey's line of sight. *Cubism: An abstract art map. Bloons go around the triangles and quadrilaterals. There is water in the lower right corner and in one of the triangles, allowing for water towers to be placed on this map. This map features 2 storm drains that do not affect gameplay. *Four Circles: A sprint track map. Bloons go around four circles. The top left and bottom right circles are each half water. This map uniquely features a timer near the bottom right that counts minutes and seconds. It blocks monkeys' lines of sight as well. *Hedge: A grassy garden map. Bloons go around the hedges. There is a statue in the middle of a Dart Monkey. Hedges along the track block monkeys' lines of sight, and cannot be removed. If the Dart Monkey statue is tapped, it rotates 90 degrees. *End of the Road: A desert road map. Bloons follow a horizontal road with two curves and then go back where they came from. There is water near the end of the road, allowing for water towers to be placed. The cacti on this map can also block monkeys' lines of sight although this doesn't practically affect gameplay *Logs: A swamp-like map. The bloons follow a vertical checkerboard path and then follow a horizontal one, going under numerous logs. The middle square of the checkerboard-like pattern is water instead of land, allowing water towers to be used on this map. Monkeys cannot see through the logs on this map. Intermediate: *Spring Spring: A spring themed map that features a center island with water surrounding. *Kartsndarts: A map that resembles a race track. The main track starts from the left, underneath the tunnel, around the second loop anticlockwise, around the first loop clockwise, above the tunnel and out through the right exit. There are two sets of haybales and tires that lie in each circle, these can be removed for $500 each. *Moon Landing: A map the takes place on the moon with three craters that most towers can't attack bloons white they are in it, making Mortar Monkeys ideal. *Haunted: A map that resembles the out side of a haunted house. Bloons come towards the house and come back to the entrance (resembling trick-or-treating). There are two trees next to the house that can be removed for $500 each. *Downstream: A map that takes place in a meadow, similar to Monkey Meadow. The bloons take two loops around the track. There is a large stream in the middle of the screen, hence the name. You cannot place towers in the middle of the loops until you clear the rock debris (each for $350). Added in 4.0 update. *Firing Range: A map that takes place in a firing range, hence the name. The bloons will go around the top of the map and come down both sides to the exit. Towers can only be placed at the bottom of the map with the tread tracks other than the small wooden planks and the water on the right side. There is a watchtower in the middle that blocks the vision of monkeys, but it can be removed for $1,000, along with a Ground Zero Bomber cinematic animation. Added in 2.0 update. *Cracked: A ruined land map. This map features a rock that can be removed for $1,000, but otherwise blocks a monkey's vision. Underneath the rock is a small body of water. Oddly, this map features a sign that can block towers from being placed on it, but does not block monkey's vision. *Streambed: A mountain/sediment bay map with bones. There is a good sized body of water near the bottom of the map. A skull in the middle of the map blocks the sight of monkeys, but can be removed for $1,000. *Chutes: A temple map. Bloons come out starting on the left path, then alternating. There are two monkey statues in the middle, which you can remove for $350 each. Otherwise, they can block the sight of monkeys. *Rake: A cherry blossom/Japanese sand garden map. Bloons come out of two sides at once and leave in two places. This map contains a small body of water. There is also a statue which can be removed for $1,000, that will block monkey's sight if not removed. Before the 4.0 update, it used to cost $350 to remove the statue. Oddly, the rake on the top left of the map does not block line of sight, but does not count as viable land for placing towers. *Spice Islands: An island/archipelago map, consisting mostly of water. The palm trees can block a monkey's line of sight, but can be removed for $1,000. This map was featured in a teaser to Bloons TD 6. Advanced: *Pat's Pond: A swamp map with a large body of water in the center. *Peninsula: A rocky map that has water on three sides with few places to place towers. *High Finance: A city/construction map. Bloons will moved first in an S-shape and then a U-shape around blocks of construction area. A small bridge is present in the middle that allows water placement and early placement of towers similar to Cornfield. Each on the individual construction areas count as sight blockers however they can be built up and towers may be placed on top to see over the other unbuilt areas. The cost to build each block ranges between $350 to $1,500. To build everything on this map it costs $12,550. Added in 3.0 update. *Another Brick: A brick wall map. Bloons go around a wall, which counts as a sight blocker. The entire left side is off limits for placing, but it is possible to remove each palette of bricks for $1,000 each to free up space for Banana Farms, Aces, Heli Pilots, Temples, Alchemists or anything that can bypass line of sight. Small water puddles are present. *Off the Coast: A beach map. Bloons come from the water at the bottom to the beach and then go back to the water. This map features a wrecked ship in the water that blocks water towers from being placed on it, and cannot be removed. Land towers, however, can be placed on certain parts of the wreck, such as on the crows nest and the bow. *Cornfield: A cornfield map. At the start, the only area where the player can place towers is a small square in the middle. The player may uncover more land by paying to remove the corn fields. The cost to remove a cornfield ranges from $350 to $1,500. It is possible to place towers within the dirt separating the cornfields if positioned correctly. *Underground: A cave-styled map. The bloons go around two rounded interlocking rail roads. There are no objects that block monkey's vision in a practical sense. (Rocks along the edges block vision, although this doesn't affect gameplay significantly.) Expert: *Quad: A grassy map with four entrances/exits for bloons. Four floral trusses blocking near each entrance/exit can be removed for $1000 each. *Dark Castle: A castle themed map kind of resembling the map Siege from BTD5. There are four entrances and one exit. Towers can be placed on top of the castle in a small place, but other places will block their sight. There are trees blocking sight of incoming bloons until 3/4 of the map, but these three trees can be removed for $1000. *Muddy Puddles: A muddy field map. Bloons come out the four squiggling paths, alternating each round. Puddles are present between some of the paths allowing Buccaneers and Subs to be placed. *#Ouch: A city or road map. Bloons come out four ways and leave four ways, all at the same time. The water in the middle can be removed for $1,000, but cannot be removed if towers are placed in the water. This map is similar to the Extreme Map Main Street featured in BTD5, albeit with more accessible water and another set of paths. This is also very similar to Phase Crystal in Bloons Monkey City. Game Modes There are a total of 17 different game modes in BTD6, all of which are accessible in different categories of difficulty per map: Easy, Medium, and Hard. To unlock a specific game mode, the previous game mode must be unlocked, starting with the respective Standard Mode of a specific map. The Standard Mode option for all grades of difficulty are unlocked by default for all maps. Easy: *Standard *Primary Monkeys Only (requires Standard to be completed) *Sandbox (requires Standard to be completed) *Deflation (requires Primary Only to be completed) Medium: *Standard *Reverse (requires Standard to be completed) *Military Monkeys Only (requires Standard to be completed) *Apopalypse (requires Military Only to be completed) *Sandbox (requires Reverse to be completed) Hard: *Standard *Sandbox (requires Standard to be completed) *Alternate Bloons Rounds (requires Standard to be completed) *Magic Monkeys Only (requires Standard to be completed) *Impoppable (requires Alternate Bloons Rounds to be completed) *Double HP MOABs (requires Magic Monkeys Only to be completed) *CHIMPS (requires Impoppable to be completed) **Black CHIMPS medal if completed in one sitting (no saves) *Half Cash (requires Double HP MOABs to be completed) Timeline of Published Information Balance changes Gallery General Ultimatepower.png|Message upon purchasing a Tier-5 upgrade for the first time defeated btd6 at round51.png|Defeat message when defeated on Round 51 btd5 pre-orderbtd6.PNG|BTD6 pre-order message on BTD5 Mobile bmcgetnow.PNG|BTD6 promo in Bloons Monkey City Mobile btdbgetnow.PNG|BTD6 promo in BTDB Mobile Slider - BTD6M.png|BTD6 welcome screen 415680FB-B5EF-46CF-8D2B-1E6EE0FD6A4B.png|Loading game for first time 148661FD-D7D2-433F-95B4-0835125748DC.png|More loading for first time 2599693B-C32E-47C6-80F9-44E2072D8E3C.png|Flying Monkey Ace, as seen before start menu appears AllstartBTD6.png|Activating four of six main menu gimmicks BTD6 storyline.png|The only storyline of BTD6, upon playing a game account for the first time. Loadingbtd6between.png|Loading screen 7C3B6507-588C-468C-811F-A9BC5A35CF41.png|Defeat message in the Chinese language setting File:Screenshot_20181226-001851_YouTube.jpg|The main menu during the 5.0 update File:Screenshot_20181226-002008_Bloons_TD_6.jpg|The main menu during the 7.0 update EasterBTD6.jpg|Easter activations App Store/Google Play Store info App Store game of the day BTD6.png|BTD6 featured in Game of the Day on the first few days since its debut More BTD6 game of the day.png|Game of the Day artwork 5AC26C83-0529-431B-8323-5BBCF6EB471C.png|App Store Top Paid App rating 1 3EB10AEA-450F-427B-84D4-5FE7913D7057.png|App Store Top Paid App rating 2 2CE8734A-E20E-4EF5-9C62-0B758964D941.png|App Store Top Paid App rating 3 20BDF0BC-18F0-4AFF-A339-FE42170B50AF.png|App Store Top Paid App rating 4 906B6366-8B42-481D-B523-88CE136A432F.png|BTD6 in Top Paid App section of the iOS App Store a9c61b616cb61289aed55443566474c7.png|BTD6 in Google Play Store's Top Paid Apps section BTD6 App Store funny.png|BTD6 in another iOS App Store news Tutorial Tutorial1.png|Initial setup after Round 2 has begun Tutorial2.png|Quincy arrives Tutorial3.png|Army Monkey explains what Heroes do Tutorial4.png|Leveling up to Level 2 Tutorial5.png|The tutorial's pause menu Tutorial6.png|Activated Abilities notice Tutorial7.png|Leveling up to Level 3 Tutorial8.png|"One round to go!" Tutorial9.png|Winning the tutorial Tutorial10.png|Army Monkey welcomes player in the main menu Tutorial11.png|Upgrades menu notice, prompting a note regarding looking at upgrade descriptions Trivia *Ninja Kiwi said they would have Bloons Tower Defense 6 officially released on 14th June 2018, but it was instead released a day early, on 13th June 2018. This is probably because the mentioned date was the release date in New Zealand time, which is very close to the International Dateline. *As of 6/15/18, Bloons TD 6 is the number one paid app on the Appstore and Google Play Store. Similarly, Bloons TD 5 previously made it to the top few games on the Appstore and Google Play Store, and still holds a high rank on both stores. *On the main menu screen, the left palm tree, left house, windmill, town hall, right side of the shore and middle statue can be tapped. Upon being tapped, a different monkey reacts depending on which item was tapped. **Tapping the palm tree will cause a Boomerang Monkey to pop up and throw a boomerang. ***During the 5.0 update, the Boomerang Monkey will appear with a white fur and blue skin. ***During the 7.0 update, the Boomerang Monkey will appear to be costumed like an elf. ***During the 10.0 update, the Boonerang Monkey will appear to be costumed like an Easter bunny, and will throw a carrot instead of a boomerang. **Tapping the left hut will cause two Bomb Shooters to appear and fire bombs at each other. ***During the 5.0 update, the Bomb Shooters will fire a small pumpkin at each other instead. ***During the 7.0 update, the Bomb Shooters will fire a small peppermint candy. ***During the 10.0 update, the Bomb Shooters will fire an orange gumball. **Tapping the town hall will cause a Ninja Monkey to jump up and vanish in a puff of smoke. ***During the 5.0 update, the Ninja Monkey will appear to be costumed like a mummy. ***During the 7.0 update, the Ninja Monkey will appear to be costumed like an elf. ***During the 10.0 update, the Ninja Monkey will appear to be costumed like an Easter bunny. **Tapping the windmill will cause a Monkey Ace to fly across the screen and the windmill to rotate. ***During the 5.0 update, the Monkey Ace will appear to be costumed like a vampire. The plane also appears to take on a more vampire-like appearance. ***During the 7.0 update, the Monkey Ace will be replaced by Santa Monkey in his sleigh. ***During the 10.0 update, the Monkey Ace will appear to be costumed like a chicken. The plane also appears to take on a chicken-like appearance. **Tapping the statue will cause a Dart Monkey to peek out from behind. ***During the 5.0 update, the Dart Monkey will appear to be costumed in the style of Frankenstein. ***During the 7.0 update, the Dart Monkey will appear to be dressed like an elf. ***During the 10.0 update, the Dart Monkey will appear to be costumed like an Easter bunny. **Tapping the right side of the shore will cause a Monkey Sub to appear. ***During the 5.0 update, the Monkey Sub will be replaced with a Pirate Lord instead. ***During the 7.0 update, the Monkey Sub will appear to be dressed like an elf. ***During the 10.0 update, the Monkey Sub will appear to be costumed like an Easter bunny. *The Bloonchipper is the only tower from Bloons TD 5 that is not returning to Bloons TD 6. The Engineer and Dartling Gunner are predicted to return in later versions after dataminers obtained code for their upgrades. As of now the Mortar Monkey is in the game already. *In BTD6, the pop count is now replaced with a '''damage '''count which it will increase with each hit rather than each pop, including the RBE of MOAB-Class Bloons. **Banana Farms also have a pop count that is equal to amount of money they have produced. This is the same with Merchantmen, and along with all other monkeys that primarily produce money. ***As of the 5.0 update, Towers that produce money will now have a banana symbol for their cash count instead of the default one. ***However, towers and heroes that both produce cash and pop bloons such as the Merchantman and Benjamin will still have the default pop count added on to their cash count. *Towers in BTD6 have a total of 15 upgrades to choose from (3 paths of 5). which is almost twice as many upgrades per tower BTD5 had to offer (8 upgrades among 2 paths of 4). **However, each monkey can only have a maximum of 7 upgrades purchased, up only 1 from the 6 upgrades in BTD5. This is only for the 1 tier-5 tower on screen; all other towers can purchase only 6 upgrades **This is possibly to prevent monkeys from being too powerful and the game being too easy, as crossing all 3 upgrade paths can result in drastically improved damage output. *This is the first BTD game to have something of a plot, as the game will inform the player that Bloons have taken over the monkeys' village when playing the game for the first time. **However, this plot is never mentioned again in the later stages of the game. *The town hall in the main menu shows the time of the player's device. *The tower stacking glitch that BTD5 Players used to exploit using Support Chinook no longer works in BTD6 even since the initial release. *BTD6 Steam for Mac is yet to come out soon, even though Bloons Adventure Time TD Steam supported Macintosh ever since the Steam version's original release date. External links *Steam Version link. *US App Store link. *Google Play link. Category:Bloons TD Games Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Games